The present disclosure relates to nanochannel electrode devices, and more particularly to electrode devices including a pair of electrodes laterally separated by a nanochannel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Determination of electrical properties of a nanoscale string is useful in determining molecular structures of the nanoscale string. For example, determination of electrical properties of a DNA string can provide information on the sequence of the molecules within the DNA string, and enable decoding of the DNA sequence within the DNA string. In order to reliably measure properties of the nanoscale string employing a pair of electrodes, it is necessary that the electrode spacing be well defined with little error. In order to facilitate the passing of the nanoscale string between the pair of electrodes, it is desirable that the length of the opening between the pair of electrodes be significantly longer than the width of the opening. Thus, an electrode device is desired that can provide direct reading of electrical properties of the molecules within a nanoscale string along the lengthwise direction as the nanoscale string passes through a nanochannel having a well defined uniform width and a length L that is significantly greater than the uniform width.